Let's Dance
by MizzDL
Summary: Well here iz another Card Captors Sakura short story. I hope you like it pleaze review it would mean a lot. Laterz


Let's Dance  
  
By: LilMizzDeeAquarius a.k.a. DeeSelene  
  
e-mail: LilMissDee365398@aol.com and DeeSelene@sailormoon.com  
  
Disclaimer: As you know I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Hey peepz, how are you doing this evening or today whenever you read this. Anwayz, here is a Syaoran and Sakura romance. Aren't they just the cutest couple well enjoy.  
  
Much Love To Ya  
  
God Bless  
  
Laterz  
  
LilMizzDeeAquarius  
  
1 Let's Dance  
  
Syaoran Li, a very nice young man, who just loved to dance. He had been dancing and learning martial arts since the age of 4. He was now 23 and quite handsome, with his chestnut brown eyes and dark brown eyes. His eyes shined as he walked into a dance studio where he was teaching a class of people who were about his age or at least a year to 4 years younger.  
  
The dancing studio was called 'Let's Dance.' He had been working there to gain extra money for a car and was till saving up. He walked into class 204, the class he taught where a nice group of 16-20 year olds, but there where a few who were his age and older. The girls in the class always swooned because he was so handsome.  
  
Today he wore very loose black sweat pants with a white sleeveless shirt. He smiled as the class started stretching as he walked to the front of the class. His brown eyes swept over his students, spotting a couple of new girls. One had on sweat pants and a sports bra. While the other had on gray loose sweat pants with a white belly shirt that had thin straps. He recognized the one with the sweat pants and sports bra but the other he didn't know. He walked over to them and smiled,  
  
"Hey Meiling, What's up? Who is this nice young lady that you have brung to my class today?" He says in a deep sexy voice. He motioned to a honey brown haired woman with breath-taking emerald green eyes.  
  
Meiling smiled and put her hands on her hip, "That's a shame Syaoran, as long as we've known Kinomoto Sakura you can't. How pathetic can you get."  
  
"Hahaha your funny, well I haven't see you in a while Sakura-san. How have you been?" Li smiled.  
  
"Oh, I have been doing fine. How about you?" Sakura says in a very soft voice.  
  
To Li her voice sounded like birds singing beautifully on a sunny spring, just like the last time he spoke to her.  
  
"Umm fine I guess. Well I'm sorry but do you all have partners today like yesterday, we are practicing to the dance from yesterday for the dance recital this weekend.."  
  
"Oh ummm, I do." Says Meiling pointing to the young man who had his arms around her.  
  
"Oh, Meiling you didn't tell me I needed a partner." Says Sakura with her eyes downcast.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I guess I'll be your partner then." Says Li trying to make her feel better.  
  
Sakura's eyes lifted to Li's as they both smiled and walked toward the front of the class. Li didn't know that Sakura was just as much of a lover of dance then he was and she wasn't planning on telling him either, also that she knew the dance they were doing since Meiling taught her that night. He would have to see for himself.  
  
Li says to the class, "Alright today, we are going to finish off what we did yesterday. You do remember how to dance Mexican-style right?" He heard all over 'yes' and 'of course'. "Alright then let's get started. Everyone in position."  
  
All the guys and girls and got into dancing position. The men had their hands on the woman's waist, they where some distance apart but the girls put their hand on their shoulder and held both held each other's hands. Since Li was the teacher he had more complicated moves then the others. The others had to cha-cha and dance closely together, also the girls were going to be wearing skirts doing whatever they were supposed to be doing, which would be very simple.  
  
The moves where very thought out by Li himself, he knew how it was supposed to be done and how it would look. Sakura and Li had to stand apart. Sakura swayed her hips and did a couple turns, which got her into Li's arms. Li put his hand on her hip and did what every else was doing and he swung her out in a spin and back motion. About 20 minutes later the dance was finished with them back to where they started.  
  
"Well done everyone, well this weekend is the dance recital so please be ready. Tomorrow we will practice in our dancing wear. Thank you, you are now dismissed." Everyone picks up their things, "Except you Sakura, I need you to practice with me some more." Sakura was leaning against the wall when she heard what Li had said to her in a whisper.  
  
Meiling comes up to Sakura and says, "See ya later girl, don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winks at her as she exits the room, 204.  
  
Sakura just shakes her head and folds her arms over her chest. Li closed the door as the last person exited the room. He went to the radio and turned it on low but loud enough to hear. He walks toward her and stand not to many feet from her.  
  
"You know, I waited for you to come back?" Li says looking at her up and down.  
  
"I'm sorry I wanted to come back to you, I swear. But I couldn't." Sakura says eyes closing briefly.  
  
"Why couldn't you come back. I missed you, a lot." Says Li.  
  
"Because my dad was getting sick. To sick for me to just walk-out and leave him."  
  
"Oh, how is he now?"  
  
"Well he is doing better now. He's being taken care of by my brother and his wife."  
  
"Oh well that is good."  
  
"Yeah, let's dance, that is what you said we would be doing right?"  
  
"Yeah that's about right." Li takes her hand pulls her toward him, spinning her as he did so. He pulls her really close to him.  
  
"In which terms did you mean dance Syaoran-kun?" says Sakura whispering in his ear seductively.  
  
"I don't know Sakura-chan. I'll have to think about that," he breathes near her lips, making her shiver as his voice traveled toward her ears.  
  
They started swaying to the music slowly. They moved across the floor in a comfortable silence. Li smiles as he dips Sakura and leans over her. Sakura's honey-brown hair was free and swaying slowly as she stayed in the dipping position. Finally, Li brings her back up and they finish dancing. They both were sitting on the ground listening to music talking.  
  
"Were are we going to go from now?" Sakura question softly as she leans against Li as he wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Where do you wan go from here? Cause wherever you go, I'll go too. I don't want you to leave me here alone. For the last 5 years it has been torture."  
  
"Well I want to go as far as possible in this relationship. Don't worry I won't leave, even if I did I'd be sure to take you with me."  
  
"So your going to be with me forever."  
  
"I think it's worth a shot."  
  
Li stands up and pulls her with him and kisses her upon the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"You know Sakura, I love you more than anything." Li says looking her in her eyes.  
  
"I love you to Syaoran." Sakura says as she places her lips on his for another kiss.  
  
Li smiles and says, "Now Sakura, Let's Dance."  
  
"Yeah of course, Let's Dance the night away." Sakura replies. They smile and finish dancing, dancing the night away that is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**************~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Well, I made another short story of Sakura and Li from Card Captors. Isn't that just wonderful… anywayz please review. Be nice please, thank you.  
  
Bye Bye Now  
  
Laterz  
  
God Bless  
  
LiLMizzDeeAquarius 


End file.
